


lost... or fate?

by shake_n_bake99



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/F, Humanstuck, My OTP, feferi isn't rich, fluff but in later chapters, idek, more tags as I go along, yay fefeta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shake_n_bake99/pseuds/shake_n_bake99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"my mom always said you never get lost, fate just paves a different road" she smiles brightly at you and in that moment your heart burst into a million fragments.</p>
<p>yaayyyy, finally after much rewritting i am semi-happy with the first chapter of this fefeta fanfic. fefeta is my otp, yeah yeah yeah, i know its rare, but its so... pawdorable!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Green Mouse Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, i've rewritten this at least twelve times and its still no where near as good as i want it to be. also its soooooooo short. sorry. well, here goes nothing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has come to my attention that in there's a mispelling of the word graffiti and for some reason it won't let me fix it. idk. it being weird. soooo until i figure out why it's being dumb, well it'll stay that way. *shrug* sorry!

Your name is Nepeta Leijon, and right now you're so lost. You pull your old green '98 ford to the side of the road and check your map. Your phone died awhile ago and you forgot to bring your car charger. Smooth.You sigh, give up, and put the map back in your glove box, slamming the door shut. You turn the key in the ignition and the car finally starts, abeit after stalling a few times, and pull back onto the highway. 

You drive a few minutes longer before you see a green sign that says 'The Green House Cafe' and you decide to pull onto that exit, spotting the small cafe. Its a normal enough looking cafe, a small building, the walls covered with tinted windows, and large glass double doors. The walls are painted green and there is a large sign above the door that looks like graffit that says 'The Green House Cafe'.

"i guess this is the pawlace" you whisper to your self. You've been driveing for awhile and you're really tired, you need coffee stat.You get out of your car and put on your trench coat and blue cat hat, you're kind've obsessed with the furry creatures, shivering slightly. Man its cold. You click the button on your keys makeing sure the car locks (because ya know everyone wants to steal your old clunker) and walk into the cafe. As soon as you open the door your hit with the smell of fresh brewed coffee and baked bread this makes your mouth fill with saliva. When you recover from the daze, you look around at the cozy little cafe, there are a few black couches scattered, a bunch of black and green tables off to the sides, some booths, and a counter at the front. The walls are green and pink, an odd mix but they work, wallpaper with black and white photographs of various things on the walls, buildings, bridges, stuff like that. The counters are covered with delicous looking deserts, muffins, cupcakes, cake, connoli, eclaires, all the amazing things that make your stomach growl. You have a good feeling about this place. You smile and ring the bell.


	2. The girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay chapter 2! Nothing reely major happens in this chapter. Just a set up for the rest of the story.

You wait a few minutes at the counter glanceing around before a young women, around your age, comes from out from a door. She's taller than you, maybe 3 inches, with long dark brown curly hair and glasses. She's very pretty. Her bright eyes look almost pink and her smile is like a star.

"Hello! Shellcome to The Green House Cafe!" ...did she say SHELLcome? "How can i kelp you?"

"Um, i was wondering can mew tell me how to get to Boyertown?" you ask and she smiles brightly at you.

"Boyertown is an hour out, just get on Route 54 and follow that 'till you sea exit 13 and just go straight." she says. You smile and thank her, walking out of the cafe and getting in your car. You put the key in the ignition and turn it. The clunker you call a car stalls several times before dieing. Figures. You sigh and get out of you car, fustratedly slamming the door behind you. You look around and relize it's snowing and pretty heavily. This makes your fustration fade as your mind fills with memories of snowmen and hot chocolate. You smile slightly and walk back into the cafe. The girl looks up from her spot at the counter and smiles.

"Hello again. Was there some-sting else you needed?"

"Hi" you respond holding back a chuckle. "Do mew have a pho-" you don't get to finish your sentence beclaws- uh, because the power cuts off, the room going dark. She sighs and opens a drawer, grabbing a flashlight.

"I'm saury. The storm must've messed with the power lines"

"Um, it's okay. Do mew have a cell phone i can use? My clawr died and so did my phone." she smiles at you, seemingly holding back a giggle.

"No, my phone is dead too. I guess we're stuck here together." she hands you another flashlight and grabs a lantern, turning it on.

"Could be worse." you say. She tilts her head to he side slightly in confusion.

"How so?"

"I could be stuck here with someone who doesn't use puns." you say as you turn on the flashlight. She laughs and it's pawdorable.

"I guess so."


End file.
